


Sherstrade ficlet: ridiculous criminal

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, confession of feelings, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: A crime solved in record time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an article on writing but not because of the tips given but because of a comment the writer made.
> 
> " I hate to break it to you, but you can’t just have a character point to another character and say, “He did it!” Then the other guy hangs his head sadly and says, “Well, you got me…”
> 
> Maybe you can't do that in a book but you sure can use it for a ficlet so there you go... Hope you enjoy and you can read the full article here; https://rachelpoli.com/2016/06/09/how-to-implement-a-crime-when-writing-a-mystery-novel/

 

“That was the most ridiculous thing ever!”

 

“Well, at least we solved a crime.”

 

“But he just confessed! I didn't even have time to say why I thought he did it! He just said 'Well, you got me.' It's insane!”

 

“But we got out guy Sherlock, lighten up.”

 

“For gods sake Lestrade, that was a nightmare!”

 

Sherlock scowls, stuffing his hands in his pockets and Greg can't keep a fond smile of his face as he watched him sulk. He's right ofcourse, that was ridiculous but it does mean he can go home early for once, maybe continue reading his book and go to bed early.

 

Sherlock is still pouting and Greg shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders as Sherlock rolls his eyes.

 

“I can't say I'm sorry Sherlock, it's been a busy month so far and I just want to go home and unwind.”

 

Sherlock throws him a weird look before looking back out the window, still not moving. He's been standing in front of Greg's desk for at least 15 minutes now, ranting on about how easy it was to catch the criminal, how insanely fast said criminal confessed and how Sherlock couldn't even lay out all his deductions. It's always important to him, not to show off, or prove how smart he is but to make people understand. To somehow prove he's not making things up, that there is a logic behind it, filled with observations, science, facts and some common sense.

 

Greg loves Sherlock's deductions, he loves seeing the glimmer of excitement in the man's eyes when he explains, the way his whole body and face seem to relax, how he gets in some sort of zone, totally at ease with himself, confident and powerful. It does strange things to Greg's mind and body and he tries not to dwell on it too much, afraid of how Sherlock would react, afraid of rejection.

 

He sighs as Sherlock still stands there, seemingly lost in his thoughts but Greg notices the twitching of his right hand. Something is up and Greg is sure it's not about the criminal and his fast confession anymore.

 

“Sherlock? Did you need something?”

 

Sherlock startles, blinking his eyes up at Greg and Greg has that strange sensation again, just above his groin. It's happening more and more these days, thoughts about how beautiful Sherlock looks, how well formed his arse is, how captivating the colour of his eyes are. He clears his throat and Sherlock shakes his head once, snapping out of his revery.

 

“No, everything's fine. I just- it's all fine.”

 

He looks down at his feet and Greg steps closer without thinking, smelling Sherlock's shampoo and having to resist the urge to breath it in deeply.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

He touches the man's arm for a second, feeling the softness of Sherlock's coat, before dropping his hands, moving his fingers to stop from reaching out again. Sherlock looks up and it takes Greg's breath away, there's an openness and vulnerability there that's never been there before and Greg moves again, stepping closer as Sherlock keeps watching him, his cheeks getting a soft pink colour.

 

“Lestrade I. I want to. Maybe we could?”

 

Sherlock sighs in frustration, running a hand through his hair and when he lets if fall down Greg grabs it, holding it with both hands and bringing it to his lips, looking at Sherlock to see his reaction.

 

The soft pink on his cheeks has gotten a shade darker, his eyes a little wider and Greg moves his hand a little, feeling the pulse underneath his fingertips.

 

“Have you eaten yet Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock shakes his head slowly, opening his mouth to say something but closes it again, eyes still glued to their joined hands. Greg gives a smile, leaning forward to press a dry kiss to Sherlock's knuckles, hearing the intake of breath as his lips connect with Sherlock's skin.

 

“Let's go to my place, I'll cook you dinner.”

 

Greg smiles again, bringing Sherlock's hand down and squeezing it. Sherlock's gaze is cloudy and Greg feels nerves rise up as the silence stretches on. Maybe he's got this all wrong?

 

“I'd like that. Very much.”

 

Sherlock's voice sounds a little breathless and Greg feels that sensation again, it's burning in his belly, going down to his groin and he smiles widely as Sherlock's blush spreads, going down to his neck.

 

“Good. Let's go.”

 

Greg lets go of Sherlock's hands, turning to take his coat. When he turns around Sherlock is watching him with interest and curiosity and Greg gives another smile, his heart skipping a beat as Sherlock's eyes travel up and down his body once, the blush now a nice shade of red.

 

“ _Thank god for ridiculous criminals.”_

 

Greg smiles as he opens the door for Sherlock, seeing a shy expression on his face that makes his mind go a little haywire. He can't get home fast enough and he's grinning like an idiot when Sherlock reaches for his hand, grabbing hold of it as they walk outside to the parking lot.

 


End file.
